Hellsing: Hell Rising
by SamuelWeston
Summary: An American vampire hunter finds himself in the world of the night. What he had fought so vehemently against his whole life. Why does he accept it now. Set after the anime. Possible SerasxOC.
1. Chapter 1

The Sikorsky helicopter bobbed slightly as it flew over the moors of England. The handful of passengers didn't pay attention, most of them having gotten used to the aging aircraft. What they did pay attention to was the stranger sitting among them.

Seven of the passengers were of British descent. The eighth was an American. While the British held MP5A3 sub-machine guns, the American held a Remington 870 Tactical. The British were dressed in blue fatigues, the American wore jeans, a button up shirt, and a scruffy looking trench coat.

"Who's the yank," one of the British men yelled over the whap of the blades.

"Some mercenary that was recently hired to help fill out the ranks. Definitely a strange one to sleep through the racket this bird makes," was the reply.

The American wasn't asleep though. He watched the men around him bandy words about why he was there. Amusement filled him as they put out ideas like canon fodder for the more experienced men, all the way down to him possibly being some secret lover of the Hellsing Organization's director.

"Very interesting mindsets you have. If you are as good at putting down vampires as you are jacking your jaws my joining you may not have been a complete waste of time," the American said, a distinctive southern drawl evident, indicating he was from either Arkansas or Texas.

The effect of every one of the English soldiers jumping made the pilot yell back at them to stop shaking his helicopter. They could only stare at this pretentious outsider who apparently thought he was better than them. The American could only smile, they might actually be able to handle something.

* * *

The chopper sat down a hundred yards from the front of the small manor house. The seven Englishmen spread out in a loose phalanx. The American calmly stepped to the ground and just started crossing to the building.

As he walked zombie like beings filed out. Not even blinking he threw the right side of his coat up and revealed an Ingram MAC-10 and unleashed hell upon them. He reloaded the gun when it clicked, and he continued. One got almost close enough to tear at him, but lost its head to an expertly swung shotgun stock.

The soldiers could only watch in awe as this mortal walked unblinkingly into the den of the lion. They followed him at a distance, not wanting to become an accidental victim of this machine. They stood ready though to intervene if they felt they were needed. They doubted that they would be though.

The lone man just simply walked through the front door. He brought his shotgun up to his shoulder and scanned the interior. He went from room to room clearing them and searching for the vampire. For his true prey.

A small sound, one that would have been unnoticed by anyone not trained to pick it up, made him slowly turn while he racked the forearm. He identified the sound quickly, the sound of a floor creaking, and pinpointed the location. Raising the muzzle of his weapon he aimed it a few inches ahead of the sound. The roar that issued from the barrel would make men fall to their knees in fear. A hole appeared in the floor as a slug made of holy silver tore through it and continued through the vampires head before impacting into a wall.

When he walked outside the British soldiers could only look at him in awe. The only person they had seen that could do that was not human. They had thought him to be going to his death. They were afraid.

"Who are you? The Terminator," the youngest of the men asked.

"Just call me Hell," he replied.

* * *

On the return trip the inside of the helicopter was silent as a tomb. Only the sound of the blades rotating through the air was heard. The scenery outside went from green moors and glades, to growing villages, then to the urban sprawl of London. Soon the sight of a grand manor house appeared. When it came into sight the pilot angled towards a helipad in the rear of the building.

As the Sikorsky helicopter sat down two people approached the pad. One a man in his later years, the other a woman in her mid to late twenties. The man dressed in the attire of a butler, the woman wore a clean pressed men's suit. The woman was Sir. Intergra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the director of the Hellsing Institute.

"Mr. Grisham, I expect a full report within the hour of what occurred during the mission, then we will introduce you to the rest of the men," Sir. Integra said as soon as the whap of the blades died down.

"Yes ma'am, understood," Hell a.k.a. Mr. Grisham replied.

A snicker started in the squad of men when Sir. Integra said his name. The snicker ended when they noticed a M1911A1 pointed in their direction. The ironic thought was inevitable and caused an uproar of nervous laughter. Seven bullets for seven soldiers.

* * *

The parade grounds of the Hellsing Institute main base was filled with soldiers. All wearing the blue uniform with the Hellsing coat of arms on the sleeve. They stood stock still at attention. Hell's eye roved over them. Most were rookies. Recruited after Sir. Integra's release from prison.

A collapsible stage had been set up, and on this stage stood the unit commanders, Sir. Integra, and Hell. He had never been good with large groups, and 1,200 men counted as a full battleship's compliment. He loathed militaries. He would play nice for the six months he had agreed to work with these people, then he was going to return home to the states and start culling the vampire population there.

Sir. Integra stepped up to a podium at the front of the stage, "Men, as you know due to the growing vampire population in England the Queen ordered my release and has granted Hellsing full autonomy in order to deal with this threat. However, most of you are raw recruits and will have to undergo extensive training in order to deal with these creatures. In order to help equalize the experience levels available I located someone who has as much experience hunting vampires as most of the returning members of this organization. He will be working to train you over the next six months, and will be going out on missions himself. He has primarily worked individually in the past, so he may seem somewhat eccentric. He will now address you. Mr. Jacob Grisham."

Hell stood up and walked over to the podium, "I was brought here to train you to become the finest vampire killers there are. I have been hunting these creatures since I was ten years old, I am now twenty five. Fifteenth years of conflict and training. Seven of you have already seen me in action and can attest that I am almost superhuman in my abilities, this is from training myself and hunting these nightmares. Uhhh...Forgive me I am not real adept at public speaking. During my time here I will also be working to update your weapons and combat strategies. During a review of the weapons deployed I was amazed that there was a complete issuing of the MP5A3 submachine gun for most troops. While a good weapon for close encounter fighting it is not well adapted to urban and open field combat due to its limited range and power, therefore I will be working to introduce a better variety of arms to help strengthen your fighting abilities. You will also be learning how to fight these creatures bare handed and with blades. Also, from this point on you will refer to me by the name Hell. Your training begins at dusk Monday through Friday unless you are called out. I will not be soft on you, many of you will not survive my training or will wash out under the pressure. Those that make it will be the best there is at your trade. May God give rest to those souls tainted by Satan's hand. Amen."

* * *

**A/N: This is the first fic I have thought of trying for Hellsing. I don't know how long this story will go on for. Be patient with me, I have not got as much experience with manga and anime as I do video games. If you find anything you feel is an error in the personalities of the main characters or of a description of something please tell me. Before I go on, a quick piece of trivia. Alucard's first gun, the Casul, is not 13mm, .454 Casul's metric size is 11.6mm. To put this in perspective .50 BMG is 12.7mm.**


	2. Chapter 2

How Hell had gotten through his speech, he didn't know. However he had other concerns. Due to him being used to acting alone the butler, Walter Dornez, had suggested that he be given a room on the second floor of the estate rather than being bunked with the rest of the men. Hell had jumped at the prospect of some privacy.

For the most of his life he had been alone. He was orphaned at nine years old and had managed a year later to find and kill the vampire that had slaughtered his family, it hadn't been difficult since it had been asleep when he had decapitated it with a hatchet. He had been found by a priest who had been hunting the same beast. The next five years were spent under the tutelage of the holy man learning everything from anatomical differences between humans and vampires, to the proper casting of bullets. In fact his favorite weapon, the M1911A1 he almost always carried had been given to him upon his fifteenth birthday when he had been graduated upon the world and had started his systematic eradication of vampires in the southern US.

The room selected was across from Sir. Integra's office. This really didn't bother him, in fact due to some of the duties he held it was convenient. Though he could have done with a smaller room. The sum total of his clothing fit in three medium sized duffel bags. He had been allowed to keep his weapons in his room due to his insistence and his relaying of a story of what happened to the last person who tried to sneak off with his shotgun, as far as he knew that man was still in traction. He had also been granted a small reloading bench and tool bench. After having put clothing and reloading supplies in order he retreated to an oak desk in one corner of the room to start reviewing possible weapon orders, and past mission reports to start on tactical designs.

* * *

Comparing the advantages of the G36 versus the SIG556 was good when done by itself. However when this was the eight combination done after having gone over cost and supply projections, logistics concerns with the new weapons, and mission success and failure reports it really lost its flair. However he had enough done at the moment to go to Sir Integra and start presenting ideas.

Standing and listening to almost all of his joints pop due to sitting for several hours without cessation he turned toward the door. Engrossed in some notes he had jotted down over the possibility of having some L85A2 rifles redistributed from military overstock he opened his door and felt it hit something that immediately hit the floor with a yelp. Quickly throwing the door shut to check on the person he may have injured he saw a young blonde haired woman with the biggest chest he could attest to having seen on a woman of her size and a ridiculously short skirt.

"Are you okay ma'am," he blurted out, concerned that he may have caused some serious injury.

The blonde simply nodded and stood up, "Perfectly fine, if you will excuse me I must meet with Sir. Integra."

"I was just going to meet with her myself, would you mind if I joined you," kinda of intrigued by this young lady who was wearing the Hellsing uniform, but he was damned sure had not been among those assembled earlier that day.

A simple nod was her answer. Checking over his notes, fully satisfied the young woman was unharmed, he followed her as she entered the knight's office.

"Ms. Victoria, I see you have met our newest edition. Mr. Grisham, have you something you need from me," Sir. Integra asked when she noticed the two enter.

Hell was the first to respond, "Yes ma'am. When you have a few minutes I have a couple of proposals regarding supplements to the men's weapons."

"If you would take a seat we can deal with those shortly. Now Ms. Victoria, just in case you have not fully introduced yourself to Mr. Grisham here, I believe it would be prudent to call your master up here as well," the older woman said matter of factly.

The man could not help but perk up at this strange statement. Master. Was she some sort of martial arts student or something. His rapid thoughts ceased as the aura in the room seemed to become witheringly dark.

"You rang, Master," a low, somewhat harsh voice emitted from behind him.

"Yes. Alucard, Seras, meet Mr. Jacob "Hell" Grisham. A hunter from America I have hired to train the men, and to help offset their lack of experience in the field. He is highly capable and I expect you to play nice. Mr. Grisham, these are the secret weapons of the Hellsing Institute. The vampire Alucard, and his child Seras Victoria," Integra calmly introduced the somewhat tense man to the vampiric soldiers.

The flurry of action that occurred was highly predictable. Hell's chair tipped sideways as he drew his M1911A1 and an older revolver and had them aimed at the heads of both vampire's. However he was slightly disturbed when he saw a pistol as big as him arms staring him in the eye, and realizing that if he pulled the trigger he would be dead anyways. Conceding a half defeat he holstered his guns.

"How brave, but utterly predictable. Master, could you not have found someone who would have at least thought to fire as soon as he was on target. At least he is not so arrogant as to believe he is immortal," The male, Alucard, questioned the lady knight.

As he stood Hell could only think of one thing. This guy was dressed like Carmen Sandieago. A character from one of those educational saturday morning cartoons. That much red. How did these people retain their eyesight. Red fedora, red trench coat, and RED PANTS. What straight male wore RED PANTS.

Focus Jacob, focus. The things pants are not relevant here. The fact that this woman has somehow enslaved a vampire is something you need to get her too inform you of. This is something that should have been in the original job proposition.

"Sir. Hellsing. It would have been nice if you had warned me about these two during the original negotiations for my employment. While I adapt to a changing environment well, I do prefer to not have to face a surprise like this. Since they appear to be in servitude to you, they are safe as long as they try nothing that I may consider threatening to myself or to innocents," Hell stated, a glint of danger in his eyes directed at the older vampire.

The younger one really didn't cause him any concern for some reason. She seemed mostly harmless, and well friendly. There was still an aura of danger from her, but not anything that made him want to turn her into a pile of ash.

"Ms. Integra, Have you forgotten that I am no longer a child. Alucard released me more than a week ago. I just haven't found a replacement for my uniform yet. OH. I almost forgot. Captain Leins sent me to tell you that someone has tampered with the LAVs. None of them would start, and when checked all of them were missing the spark plugs, plug wires, and starters. I believe that there are elements that do not want us to continue. We had enough extra parts to bring three into service, but it will be at least a week before we can have anymore than that, the helicopters have not been touched though."

Integra nodded, and then turned to Hell. What ensued was a silent assessment that would have unnerved a regular person, however after having killed vampires with his bare hands Hell didn't even flinch. He was used to such occurences. He was aware that he did not look real impressive. At six foot even he wasn't extraordinarily tall, at 225lbs he was a little underweight for his medium build, and his scruffy appearance topped it off. Though looking past that one would notice hidden peculiarities. The highly intelligent and dangerous gleam in his eyes, the muscles rippling in his neck as he shook his long hair out of his eyes, and the twitch of his hand towards his pistol in the presence of the vampires.

"Mr. Grisham, I believe you said you had some proposals you wanted to present to me."

* * *

Over the next couple of months many things happened. Despite his hatred for vampires Hell had managed to get along with both Alucard and Seras. Alucard had an intellect that matched his own and was highly knowledgeable in warfare. Seras had such a cheery demeanor that she was just pleasant to be around. The men had immediately held him in high respects due to the level of training having increased the life expectancy for them.

Integra had started trying to get him to renegotiate his contract to stay on for a longer period. And he was thinking of agreeing. Why not, this was the most fun he ever remembered having. And the salary was the biggest he had ever held, actually the only one he had ever held.

Despite having worked alone most of his life he had never really liked it. He had always craved interaction. However he had always avoided it due to the nature of his calling. Hunting vampires and caring for a family did not really go together well.

He had done well here though. Through three weeks of cost projections, risk and advantage comparisons, and logistics concerns they had introduced the L85 series assault rifles and had implemented the M14A1 DMR as a replacement for the older model sniper rifles they had used. He had also managed to implement the standard issuing of a sidearm and combat knife to all troops. Effectiveness had increased from 68% to 83%.

During his short employment more than twenty vampires had been discovered, their risk determined, and of those eighteen had been eliminated. The two who had not been touched were both females who had been turned in the 1600s and had become reclusive and hesitant to even interact with the world. Though both had human attendants who had made it clear they would fight to protect their mistress.

In response to this Hell had suggested a register of all non-problem vampires to prevent needless bloodshed. He had realized being around Seras that not all vampires were heartless monsters, Alucard was, but he was bound to Sir. Integra. He had started up a dialogue with both of the vampires and was learning things about history that had been lost firsthand. And he had not felt the want to hurt them at anytime.

He was aware that this was a major deviation from his former attitude. Usually his first instinct would have been to deposit a ounce and a half piece of silver alloy in their skull and watch them turn into ash. Not doing this in a way was a betrayal to the priest that had trained him in the hunt, but he didn't care. He had changed from a complete hard-ass slayer into a kind of neo-paladin.

Though that didn't mean that he was any less skilled during a fight. Alucard found it interesting that any mortal possessed the sheer willpower it took to walk into a vampire's den alone with no care for his own safety. He was even more impressed when he watched Hell tear a vampire's head from its body with his bare hands. Though he would not admit it, Alucard respected this man almost as much as he respected his own master.

* * *

A Light Armored Vehicle was a wheeled troop transport designed for rapid responses in sub-urban and urban areas. The LAV25 was an American design that had been implemented after the Vietnam War. It could reached sixty five miles an hour and transport ten soldiers and their gear. The ones used by Hellsing were stripped down. They lacked the machine gun emplacement and ammunition storage. The space was used for the storage of extra small arms and ammunition.

The thing they lacked most was space. The lack of space meant people were crushed together. It also meant some awkward seating arrangements when the woman sitting between you and the side of the vehicle was very well endowed, and every so often a turn would be rounded that forced you to use her chest as a pillow.

Hell was not enjoying himself as most men would, he had been raised puritanical by his family, and under strict supervision by a Catholic priest until he was fifteen. Instead of thinking of sex at night he was going over ballistics tables while he slept. His interaction with fairer sex had always been limited to the nuns that tended to the church grounds, and the occasional female vampire he was sent to slay. He was very uncomfortable being pressed against the young draculina.

"You get used to the close quarters in these things," said young vampire in question.

Hell could only give her a distressed look.

"Really, not long after I joined I had to deal with most of the men trying to cop a feel any time we hit a bump."

The look persisted.

"Right, I will just let you suffer in relative silence till we arrive."

Hell nodded.

* * *

Upon arrival at the location of the vampire Hell perked up. Exiting the vehicle he walked over to oversee the setting up of the command pavilion. It wasn't really necessary though, he was perhaps the most competent person that had every trained a soldier. And him with no military command background.

When the pavilion was set up he started the briefing, "Men, gather round. There have been confirmed reports of ghouls numbering in the range of forty to sixty individuals. We believe that there may be a group of five vampires. Two full, and three childs. As you know it is unusual for there to be this many vampires in a group. This may be just a fluke, or it may be a new threat. Possibly the start of a vampiric army, we don't have enough information to call it. I want there to be three man teams stationed at hundred yard intervals around the containment zone. Nothing but Alucard, Seras, or me leaves it alive. Anything else puts on weight. In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen."

The troops hustled to get into their positions and do a final check of weapons.

Hell started his:

M1911A1 loaded with silver alloy rounds – armor piercing.

Webley Mark II loaded with silver alloy rounds – hollow point.

Ingram MAC10 loaded with lead rounds – full metal jacketed.

Remington 870 Tactical loaded with silver alloy rounds – two ounce sabot slugs.

His knife was sharp. His guns were loaded. He was ready. Seras had completed a check of that anti-tank rifle she carried. Alucard had also arrived and checked both of his pistols. Pistols that Hell could hardly lift.

"Alucard, you go in first, Seras, you follow him in five minutes, I will follow you in five minutes," Hell called out.

As expected Alucard gave a mock salute and wandered into the abandoned streets of the Surrey neighborhood. Five minutes later Seras followed him. Hell went in five minutes after Seras.

* * *

Alucard had found one of the full vampire and had killed it. Seras had taken care of two of the childs. Hell had gotten the other full. That left the last child. The one they had some information on. A former armed police officer. Had high marks from his marksmanship qualifications and was above average in his hand to hand fighting.

All three had been confused as to how one insignificant speck(as Alucard had termed him)could avoid them. They had cleared the area top to bottom and all the containment teams answered with the proper code phrases. He was still here.

Then it happened.

Hell had been exiting a house he had checked for the second time. He had yet to holster his Webley just in case he encountered it exiting. He had walked by a car that was sitting in the houses driveway and was going to check the house across the street when he felt something pass through his lung. Turning he saw the hole in the car's trunk and felt another round pass through the same lung. Raising his pistol he sent a .455 round sailing through the thin sheet-metal and into the monster's skull turning it to ash.

"Alucard, Seras. Target silenced, and I'm hi...," he hit the ground before he could finish.

"Jacob, Jacob. Master what can we do," Seras half wailed as they arrived at his side.

Alucard considered the mortal. A fine warrior and a fine mind. Something that should not be wasted by death. More importantly though, he was a virgin. He was eligible to join the night. He was worthy of Immortality.

"Police girl, take him. Bring him into our fold. Give him the reward he has earned," Alucard simply said.

Sera looked into Hell's eyes as he uttered the words, "Do it."

The draculina hesitated, but she sunk her fangs into the man's throat, but she did not drink him dry. She limited herself to just a few mouthfuls. She then released him. His ragged breathing smoothed out. His half open gray eyes deepened to a bright scarlet. His canines lengthened. He became that which he had hunted for so long. A vampire.

* * *

**A/N: Though the chapter seems rushed it isn't. While it only took me three days to write it, the pacing is right. I may do some one-shots relating to the two months I skipped, but nothing really important will have occurred. Training of the men, some chess games and discussions with Alucard, and maybe a couple of days spent in the company of the very cheery draculina Seras.**

**More random trivia: The Webley series of pistols chambered for the .455 Webley were break top revolvers in use from 1887 until World War II when the Webley Mark IV was rechambered for the .38/200 cartridge which is still produced today. The Mark II Hell carries dates from around 1896 and is a decidedly British weapon compared to the three American guns he caries. He is good at his job, so eccentricity can be forgiven.**


	3. Chapter 3

Seras opened the door to the room quietly, hoping she didn't startle her child. She stopped mid-action. Her child. It seemed strange to her. She had not thought of taking one so early in her life. She hadn't felt she was ready, but she couldn't feel any regret. Though they were now both ageless she was only twenty three, Jacob was twenty five.

She continued opening the door to find the man sitting in a chair cleaning his revolver, seemingly unaffected by his transformation. Looking up he smiled and then returned his attention to the weapon in his hands. She noted the gloves he wore, probably to avoid touching the blessed silver of his cartridges.

"You could come in and sit down if it would make you feel a bit more comfortable. If you are worried about me, it's okay. I don't hold any ill will. It was my decision," he said to her as he returned the cylinder to its place in the pistol's frame.

"You are okay," Seras asked surprised.

Hell chuckled a bit, "There was always the chance I would be bitten during my life. It was a risk that I had been willing to take. I never did think I would willingly submit to it though."

Continuing to laugh he picked up the rounds and dropped them in the cylinder before closing it. He picked up his automatic and removed the magazine before disassembling it for cleaning. Neither of the two spoke as he continued then with the machine pistol, and finally his shotgun.

"Mr. Grisham. I see that you are in better shape than you were last night," the voice of Sir. Integra sounded from the doorway.

Looking up he replied, "Better shape than I have been in...ever that I can think of."

Integra looked him up and down. Besides the eyes and fangs his whole demeanor had changed. While still serious, it was lighter, relieved. Like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Becoming a vampire seemed to have agreed with him. But it did raise a problem.

While it was doubtful he would become a problem, there was the problem of what he planned to do. It would be irresponsible to release a vampire into the general populace, no matter how benign they were. Her only option was to offer him permanent employment, which she had wanted to offer him anyways, though now she had a good bargaining chip.

"Mr. Grisham, in light of the current situation I would like to offer you a more permanent.."

"Position with the Hellsing Institute. I am a little surprised it took you this long to offer it to me. The three year contract I had already decided to take. I had not counted on an occurrence such as this. Despite my past deeds you feel that it would be irresponsible to release me into the world. So your choices are either kill me, or bind me. You prefer to keep someone of my skill alive to help you," he finish for her.

It was at this point that Alucard decided to phase himself through a wall, "Ah, the fledgling awakens. Allow me to welcome you to damnation."

Despite the number of dirty looks directed at him Alucard could only find it in himself to grin madly. His words weren't entirely surprising considering who it was. They were completely inappropriate in the situation. Hell had made his choice and this vampire could only mock him.

"Alucard, I accept that in the end I am the one that told Seras to proceed. I hold no ill will towards you for telling her to, but must you mock me. If so I am aware that I have no weapons that will kill you, however I do believe that blessed silver hurts like hell," Hell said with a glint in his eyes.

"Heh heh heh. Police girl, it seems that your child has more fire than you did. That is good. He will make a good denizen of the shadows," the elder vampire chuckled.

"Is that a good thing or bad," came the comment from the child in question.

* * *

The next few hours were spent getting things in order. After having divulged that he was from Plano, TX so that soil could be acquired for a coffin, it came to accommodations. The obvious answer was the one chosen, place him in the dungeon with the other two vampires, there were plenty of empty rooms. The reloading and tool benches were easy enough to move as was his clothing.

What worried Integra was if he would react like Seras after she was first turned. Would he refuse to drink blood. That could cause a problem if he became weak. He however assuaged this fear by asking for some while writing down some notes to remind himself about the amount of rounds he needed to manufacture to refill his stock.

Hell's biggest concern was how the men were going to react to him having become a walker of the shadows. They were usually uppity around Alucard, though they were fairly relaxed around Seras. Integra assured him that if he didn't go around doing things they were terrifying to most mortals there shouldn't be a problem.

Alucard watched as the other occupants of the room discussed what was to be done with his former fledgling's fledgling. He showed great promise. Probably due to his having hunted vampires for the last fifteen years. He knew quite a bit about them and was not afraid of what it entailed. The only concern he had was how he would react in battle. The most well adjusted mortals were usually the most savage when turned.

* * *

After Alucard and Integra had left Seras turned to her child. She studied him silently. He was calm, undisturbed, and easy going. This was a change from how he was yesterday morning when he was ready to rip anyone that annoyed him to shreds. This was also the first time she had seen him shirtless, and she couldn't complain.

He had a light silver crisscrossing of scars covering his torso. Probably from training and fighting vampires for so long. His muscles were well defined, but not the solid six packs you would see at a gym, more like the muscle structure of someone who had worked most of their life.

Had he had lived he would have made some woman very happy at some point with just how his body looked alone. It still shocked her that he was a twenty five year old virgin. However she remembered him mentioning being raised by parents who were puritans and then a catholic priest who was also a vampire killer.

"Jacob, why were you still a virgin this late in life, surely there was some woman who caught your eye," Seras asked him bluntly.

Looking up he said, "Mistress, I was always moving around and minutes from death. I did not feel right with just having a one night stand, I was brought up to think about the consequences of my actions."

"That is a very noble mindset. Most men nowadays just say to hell with the consequences and do what they please. It is refreshing to know chivalry still exists in this day and age," she replied.

"It was not really chivalry, Mistress, it was pragmatism. I was never rich, I worked what jobs I could while I was hunting, but it barely allowed me to eat. What little extra I made went to purchase powder, silver, lead, and gasoline for my car. I took this job because it looked like I could make enough to keep myself for a year or two afterward," he admitted succinctly.

Seras studied him once more. He had more honor than anyone she had every met. An unusual thought in an era where none seemed to care what happened to others as long as they were not inconvenienced. It was kind of refreshing.

She watched him rise from his chair, his joints popping from inactivity. He picked up his weapons from the small table he had been working on and placed them into cases. His actions were precise from years of the repetitive task. A task he was forced into.

"Why did you hunt down the vampire that killed your family? You were only ten, that took some courage and commitment," Seras asked him curious.

He said only three words, " I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: The characters are becoming deeper. Hell seems to be quite complex, even I didn't see that coming. So much for him being just another badass vampire hunter.**

**More firearms trivia: The Remington 870 series is like the Chevrolet 1500 series of the gun world. They are dependable, powerful, and will last damn near forever if they are maintained. There are not as many sold as the competitors for the same reason as the Chevy trucks. There is no need to replace them real often.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hackney is a district in the north eastern quadrant of London. It has an area of just over seven square miles and a population just under two hundred fifty thousand. There are one thousand three hundred buildings in this area. A great area for a vampire to make into its lair.

The tan LAV25s of the Hellsing Institute blocked off a section of Forest Rd. The building they had under quarantine was 124 Forest Rd. Inside was the vampire. In order to clear the area out the local police had announced that a violent convict had escaped from prison and had holed up in the vicinity of the 120 block of Forest Rd. To help convince the population of this members of Division 11 were dispatched.

Seras had expressed her distaste of the situation due to her former affiliation with D11 during the time leading up to her unlife. Sir. Integra had dismissed her complaints due to the necessity of their presence to the charade.

The Hellsing soldiers had traded their drab fatigues for armed police uniforms to prevent discovery of their identities. The two vampires on scene however were dressed as they usually were. Seras had traded her former uniform for a pair of black slacks, a black t-shirt, combat boots, and a black three quarter length jacket. Hell was wearing black jeans, a white button up shirt, black western style boots, his scruffy brown trench coat, and a black stetson hat. They both looked out of place in the sea of blue.

"Mistress I believe it is my turn to go in. As it was last time before you rushed in, may I actually have my chance," Hell looked to the draculina.

"Fine, go," was her reply.

Drawing his M1911A1 he walked slowly up to the door of the building. Pushing it open slowly he allowed himself to unfocus slightly as he surveyed the entryway. Finding nothing he continued further inside, stopping sporadically to see if he could feel anything out of the ordinary.

Concerned when he started finding nothing consistently he caught a feeling from the basement. Cautiously approaching the door to the underground room, he used what his mistress had called his third eye to see what could be on the other side of the closed portal.

A small family. Mother, father, and two young girls. All ghouls. He could smell the blood of virgins on the air. Either the vampire was female, or it was what he had been told was a chipped freak. A vampire who had become one through the use of a series of computer chips implanted in their bodies.

Steeling himself to the task he repeated the prayer the priest had taught him so long ago, "May God give rest to those souls tainted by Satan's hand. Amen."

He kicked the door open and rushed down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom he let his instincts take over. As soon as the pistol had lined up with a ghoul's head it discharged, the sound muffled by a suppressor. Within a second and a half four piles of dust held the last places of the once living family.

Hell felt the vampire the moment the bullet pierced his stomach, the unblessed silver projectile causing him pain, but no permanent damage. Turning as he fell he fired the last three rounds from the weapon, the blessed bullets causing the rouge vampire agony.

Hell stood and holstered the automatic since the other vampires had given them away. He instead drew his Webley and stood over the writhing form of excrement that had shot him. He looked upon the form with smoldering fury. Taking aim he pulled the trigger on the double action revolver, the long trigger pull causing the injured bloodsucker to feel true fear as the hammer retreated, then fell, striking the primer, which ignited the five and a half grams of nitro-cellulose propellent, and sent the two hundred and thirty grain blessed silver hollow point bullet through the things head, ending its existence.

Turning to head up the stairs Hell picked up the pistol dropped by the vampire. A M1911A1 chambered for the .455 Webley Auto MKI round. An old Royal Navy service pistol. Studying the weapon as he walked up to the first floor he unloaded it and placed it in one of his pockets. Reaching the first floor he saw a picture a of bearded man aboard a British aircraft carrier circa. 1942. Probably the original owner of the pistol, one of the parents of one of the adults who had died here that night.

Exiting as a squad of Hellsing men entered he gave them the all clear sign. He flicked his arm in a downward direction to alert them that the basement was the conflicts' location.

He looked up as Seras approached him, "The chipped bastard drained children. Two girls, the oldest maybe ten, the other six or seven. I didn't punish him enough for that, let us hope Satan can pick up the slack."

Turning to the LAV he had come on he stepped up into the passenger compartment and sat down, wishing to be left in silence for a while.

* * *

_WHRACK. WHRACK. WHRACK. WHRACK. WHRACK. WHRACK._

Hell stood at one end of the firing range, his empty revolver smoking from the last shot. Dropping the cylinder out he let the .44 Magnum casings hit the ground before reaching for another speed loader. Engrossed in his task he was unaware of Sir. Integra entering.

"Ms. Victoria informed me of what happened in Hackney. I understand the anger you feel, I am aware of the instinct Americans feel to protect children and punish those that would harm them. However I am not sure that spending the rest of your life firing expensive ammunition at paper targets will help with the anger any," she called from the doorway, careful to make sure that he had not finished loading the weapon.

"It was not right for him to end their lives before they had truly begun. What reason was there in its action, I can not even give it the thought of having ever been human," blood red tears welled up in the corner of his eyes.

Hell had always had a soft spot for children. They possessed something he had had stolen from him. Innocence. He had spilled blood at an age where he should have been begging his parents to buy him a bag of candy. The only reason he had lived was the vampire had decapitated his parents to prevent them from becoming ghouls. That was the only mercy it had given him.

"Sir. Integra. The chipped freak shot me with an old British Service Pistol. At the time had I thought it may have belonged to the family, a memento from one of the parents' father's naval service. However I figured out that it couldn't be since the ammunition was made from silver. I would like to try to find out who it had belonged to, return it if possible, or leave it at a grave if they no longer live. A sign of respect for a soldier," he requested as the woman had turned to leave.

She turned to look at him, "The papers listing the issuing of military arms during the 1940s through 1960s were lost in a fire many years ago. It would be impossible to trace it. Keep it so that it does not fall into the hands of another of those pieces of garbage. Let it fight against evil once again."

* * *

The night had always been attractive to Hell. It had always seemed more relaxed, safer even. It concealed everything that was not in view of a lamp, or being looked upon by the creatures of the night. It concealed the actions of those who would do righteous acts without being known.

As he wandered the alleyways of London Hell thought upon this. He had worked with the night during his hunting of the creatures, but now he thrived during it now that he was one. He also thought upon the unholy and immoral acts perpetrated. Rapes, theft, and murder. Thefts were not that heinous, but the other two he could only justify punishing with death.

That brought him to his current hunt. His prey was not a vampire this night, but a man. A man who had kidnapped a young girl and was taking her to his hideaway to rape and kill her. Unaware that he was being stalked, the hunter waited for the right time to place a bullet in his skull. There were very few people in this part of Riverside this time of night, but gunshots were still noticed due to the very strict laws regarding firearms, to the point of an almost outright ban on them. Despite the fact gun crime was a bigger problem in areas that had extreme restrictions on guns, no one in parliament wished the "uneducated" masses have access to arms, therefore making it near impossible for them to ever effectively rebel. It really made it hard for Hell to eliminate this trash.

Presently the man pulled the struggling child, she couldn't have been more than twelve, into a hole in a fence to a storage yard. Hell followed silently. He watched as the man ripped the girl's pants down, followed by her undergarments. As he started to fumble with his zipper he felt the cold steel of a pistol pressed against his temple. Releasing the girl Hell motioned for her to get her clothes in order and run get the police. After she had disappeared into the forest of storage pods Hell focused his attention on the scum before him.

"This pistol once sailed upon the sea fighting against the Nazi scourge. It belonged to a man in the Royal Navy, I know not who. However I shall let it mete out justice once more. May God have mercy on your soul, for I know not how to," with that the pistol barked out as the .455 Webly auto round pierced the man's temple and continued out the other side.

Shadows swallowed the man in the brown trench coat as he ducked back through the fence and returned home. When the police arrived they were unsure how to proceed. The girl had informed them of a tall stranger who had appeared out of the night to save her. She had then heard a gunshot as she told the officer she had flagged down while he was patrolling the area of the event. After calling in armed police to handle the situation he took the girl to a hospital. Upon the arrival of the investigators they had agreed. Some vigilante had popped up at the right time. While they were required to hunt for the man who had done this, they weren't required to put all of their effort into it.

* * *

The story of the Riverside Vigilante was given five minutes on the air the next morning. Some of the morning radio shows talked about it as well, with people calling in to comment how the trash that would rape a young girl should be removed, and other calling in to decry the tragedy of someone who thought it was right to take justice into their own hands and take the life of another man. Hell listened for a while before moving to his coffin. He had just lied back when his door opened and an irate Seras Victoria entered the room.

"Why? Why would you take the risk of doing this," she screamed at him, "What if someone had seen you? They could have managed to follow you back to Hellsing."

Hell looked his Mistress straight in the eye, "This was not the first time I had acted as the hand of punishment Mistress. Would you rather I had let the pervert have his way with the child and then slit her throat, leaving him free to repeat his crime. The justice system here in England is worse than what I was used to in America. I remember a story about a man here in London killing one man and injuring another severely with a shotgun when they broke into his house to kill him and take whatever they wanted. He was sentenced to ten years in prison while the surviving perp got off scott free. When murderers and rapists are let free because someone fought back, a new hand should be given the task of delivering punishment."

"I actually agree with him Ms. Victoria. However I disagree with his idea on how to handle it. I will praise you for discretion Mr. Grisham. Had Alucard been the one to do it he would have drained the man dry and left his corpse in the Thames. Try to keep your vigilante actions more concealed in the future," Sir. Integra announced from behind the flustered draculina.

Alucard came in at that moment to add his comment, "Master, I take offense at you saying I would pollute a river with trash such as that, or that I would stoop that low to feed from it. I would have merely rent him to pieces and left a bloody message to others who would follow in his path. I would like to know when your next outing will be held, the crime rate around here is horrible compared to what it was when I first arrived in London."

Hell shook his head, "Sir. Integra. Either they are torn into pieces, or they are shot execution style. However I refuse to allow rapist and murderers to ply their trade when I can stop it. And I agree with Alucard, they would probably give me indigestion. I will stick to blood packs for now, I believe they are relatively clean."

The knight muttered something about using a suppressor next time and left the room followed by the elder vampire. Seras remained, her glazed looked betraying her thoughtful state.

"I know that you would rather the police handle these types of people, but too many fall through the cracks. If I can save just one life by taking one that meant harm, I feel that I have served mankind in someway. I am sorry if that angers you Mistress, but that is who I am."

The draculina nodded her understanding and left. Having been a police officer in life she had not wanted to admit the fallibility of her former colleagues. She would admit that too many killers and defilers of women were left untouched by justice. She would say no more on the issue if he was more discreet in the future.

* * *

**A/N: To start off. If the resident of 124 Forest Rd. Hackney, London reads this and does not want their address on the internet I encourage them to contact me with an alternative address. It was a random choice while studying a map of London searching for a location. **

**With that out of the way we are going further into Hell's personality. He hates those that would harm others maliciously. He feels strongly enough to actively hunt elements like that and slaughter them. At least he is more civilized in the manner he uses than Alucard would be.**

**And the part about English gun laws is real. I invite people to research these on their own before they start flaming me. What I put about the man being sentenced to ten years in prison for defending himself is true. The surviving criminal had no legal action taken against him.**

**Random firearms trivia: The British Service Pistol is a Colt M1911A1 pistol that was rechambered for the .455 Webley auto Mk I cartridge. The round dimensions are close enough that the modification was almost unnoticeable. .45 ACP has a bullet diameter of .452 in. .455 Webley auto Mk I has a bullet diameter of .455 in. The barrel, magazine, and markings are the biggest differences. All other characteristics of the pistols are the same and most of the parts are interchangeable. **


End file.
